My Futa Academia
by VisionFox
Summary: Deku suddenly is turned into a futanari and she soon finds out that she can turn others into futanaris as well. So what are hormonal futanaris meant to do? All characters are depicted as 18 This FanFic contains breast/ ass enlargement, lactating, penis growth among other things!
1. Chapter 1: Deku's Quirk

**My Futa Academia**

**Chapter 1: Deku's "Quirk"**

**Deku and Bakugo**

By: JellalRaven

(OBS, all characters are depicted as 18 or older)

* * *

Deku's POV

It all began when I was sleeping in my room at the U.A University. I felt hot suddenly and I got a raging boner. I could not help myself. I started to stroke my dick as I imagined myself fucking everyone from Mt Lady to Midnight and Uraraka. I kept stroking my dick.

"Yeah, suck my dick sensei! I'll cum in your tight pussy! I'll flood it with my sticky cum!"

I felt how my dick started to twitch and shudder as I began to reach climax.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna pump Uraraka's plump jizz sucking cunt full of my oozing baby cream!"

My dick let out a large load of cum that landed on the bed and I fell flat on my back, exhausted by the rigorous climax.

I gasped for air as I could feel something happening to my chest. My nipples got hard like diamonds and my chest started to feel like it was on fire. Soon the feeling spread to my face, my ass, my thighs, my arms and legs and my cock. My body began to shake as the burning feeling turned to pleasure. My dick got erect again and it started to grow. The shaft got thicker and longer as precum started to leak out of the pulsating member. Big globs of white, jelly-like cum dripped from the enlarged penis.

And while my penis got bigger, I developed breasts. Two big, fat orbs started to form on my chest and soon formed into two round, soft boobs with big nipples that jiggled as I was shaking in my bed. I grabbed one of the newly-grown tits and twisted my nipple. In response, my cock started to pump out even more oozing precum. My thighs got thicker as well. My muscles turned to fat and expanded along my thighs. I was almost as thick as Mt Lady!

I could feel my face change too. My eyes, nose, cheekbones and even eyelashes changed. My lips got thicker as well. I smacked and licked them as the pleasure got more intense. My face was made rounder too. My cheeks got a bit thicker as well.

Then my ass started to expand. Slowly, as if someone was pumping jelly into them. My ass cheeks grew to become four times as big as they used to be. They were soft and round and wiggled just like my tits did.

My hips expanded as well. They got wider, perfect for baby making. My hips expanded so much that none of my pants would fit me anymore. The boxers I was wearing ripped completely as well, exposing my smooth skin.

I began to stroke my dick again. I violently rubbed my girly hand against my veiny cock. The precum lubbed up the rigid schlong, making it easy to pleasure it with my soft hand.

"I'M CUMMING!" My girly voice call out. "MY MASSIVE GIRL DICK IS SHOOTING OUT ITS BABY MILK!"

Then I could feel something rip open between my balls and asshole. Something opened up and spread all the way to my stomach. I could feel a bud of pure pleasure form under my balls and a slit formed at my taint. I had developed a pussy!

I squeezed my cock one last time and I climaxed. Even the semen had changed. It felt thicker and more cream-like. And the load was huge! The white pudding-dense cum plastered against the roof of my room. My enlarged cock kept spewing out cum as I fondled my engrossed knockers. Saliva dripped from my mouth as I panted for air.

"That was amazing!" I sighed, happy that I could feel so good. But then I panicked.

I jumped out of the bed and looked at myself in my All-Might themed mirror. I gasped as I saw all the changes that had occurred to my body. I had grown tits, a pussy. My thighs had become more fatty. And my ass was like a pornstars. I tried to clap my asscheeks and it work like a charm. I almost laughed out loud as my asscheeks made clapping noises. I was thick! My waist was still fine and over all my body was not too ill-proportioned. My boobs were quite big, bigger than all the girls'. My face had changed so much. I really looked like a girl. Big lips, smokey eyes with long lashes, squishy cheeks and an overall innocent look to it. I felt so pleased with my looks that my dick got hard once again.

"Really!?" I asked the demanding cum shooter. "You want more attention!? Damn I'm so horny!"

I was about to rub out another cum shot when my door was slammed open.

"DEKU! YOU IDIOT! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I CAN'T SLEEP IF YOU MOAN LIKE A BITCH! WHAAA…!" Kachan had stormed in and was now looking at my sexed-up body and massive cock. "Deku… You…"

"Kachan!?" I froze up. "I-I-I… " I didn't know what to do, I couldn't move. So Kachan made the first move.

He kicked closed the door and grabbed my shoulders.

"Kachan!"

"Deku… How? What happened?" He inspected my face, making me blush.

"I don't know… It just suddenly happened… Maybe it's my quirk…"

"I like it…"

"Huh?"

"You look cute! Sexy even!" He then suddenly kissed me.

His tongue reached into my mouth and dominated my own tongue. He then suddenly ended the kiss and picked me up and laid me down on the bed. He unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants, releasing his engrossed cock. It was big, at least nine inches. Thick and veiny. Uncut. He quickly ripped off my torn boxers.

"Kachan!"

"I don't care you have a cock, Deku! You are cute like this! Perfect even!" He leaned in and kissed me again. His cock poking my stomach as his lips pressed against mine.

He grabbed on of my tits and teased my nipples with his fingers.

"Ahh! Ahh! Kaaaachaaan!" I moaned. "I-I want you too!"

"Then take all of me inside!" He spread my legs. Took his cock and teased my pussy's slippery entrance. Rubbing his head against my wet pusst lips. He used my pussy juice to lub up his cock head before he slowly let it slide into my tight cock sleeve.

"Ahh! Kachan!"

"Deku! I'll take your virginity! I'll make you mine! So fall to my cock!"

He let his whole length reach into me and I could feel his cock knocking on my cervix. Pushing to enter my new womb. He grabbed my ass, lifted me up a bit, letting my legs dangle and started to fuck me.

"Kachan! Harder! Harder! Make me your bitch!" I begged my old childhood friend and rival. "Fuck me like a real girl! Empty your big balls in my greedy pussy and make my stomach expand with your hot jizz!"

"Deku! I'll fuck you! Your pussy! Your whore mouth! Your thick bitch ass! I'll fuck every hole you got! I'll clog them shut them with my man seed!" He slapped by ass, making it wiggle like jelly. He slapped it again. He kept slapping my, making it bright red.

"Yes! I'm your cum dump! Love me like one! Push that fat phallus of yours into my baby chamber!"

"I'm gonna pump you full of my cum, Deku! I will fill you to the brim! I will fuck you so hard that you cannot walk for weeks! You will come back for more every night and day and beg me to plant my seed in your cum-craving slut hole!"

"Yeees! Ohhh! I'll be your cum slut! Your personal cum princess! I'll beg! I'll beg every day and night to serve your hot mega cock! Just make me feel good Kachan!"

"I will! I will fill every hole you got! My semen will leak from your ass, pussy, nose and mouth and you will love it! You will need my cum every hour of every day and love it! Whenever you see me you will be ready to fall to your knees and serve my cock!"

"I WILL!" I howled. "I will serve as your personal onahole! Use me all you like! Be my Cock Hero and save me with your massive thot slaying cock! Make me a cum loving, cock sucking whore that only drinks semen!" I told him, tits slapping up and down as he fucked me even harder.

"FUCK DEKU! I'll put a baby in you if we keep going! I wanna cum inside!"

"YEEES! Let's make a baby! Then I can lactate too! I can breastfeed you like a baby Kachan! I can be a real hero! I can be a mother!" My pussy tightened at the idea of having Kachan's white seed being sent into my womb and impregnating me. Making my tits leak milk and grow even bigger.

"I'M CUMMING! MIDORIA!" He slammed his hips against mine even harder, forcing me to let him in even deeper inside me. His shaft penetrated my cervix and entered my cum-starving womb. I wanted him to release all his spunk inside my baby chamber and make me his forever.

"CUM! CUMM! CLIMAX INSIDE THIS PERVERTED FUTA-WOMB AND MAKE ME A REAL GIRL! MAKE ME YOUR ONE AND ONLY CUM DUMPSTER! AHHH!"

He grabbed my ass tighter, letting his finger sink into my soft flesh and made one last thrust before we climaxed together.

His cock climaxed, my cock climaxed and my pussy climaxed. I squirted my perverted cunt juices all over the bed while my cock sent a cum shot at Kachan's chest. And his cock erupted deep inside me, glazing my womb with his baby batter. His thick jizz made my cunt a goopy mess as it flooded my aching womb. I moaned as I felt my womb expand with his warm seed trying to impregnate me. Some of his seed even squirted out of my overflowing pussy, staining the bed further. The smell of Kachan's hot jizz made me dizzy, as the oozing stench of cum penetrated my nostrils and made me want even more of his sperm swimming inside me.

"Deku! I filled your cunt to the brim! My cock can't stop gushing out cum!"

"I have an idea!" I quickly slid his hard member out of my flooded pussy and faced his cum gushing cock. I took the whole thing in my mouth and started to suck him dry.

The cum rushed down my throat and into my stomach, splashing around as it did. I slurped and suck his gooy cum, desperetly trying to suck out all of it. As he unloaded his cream-thick milk into my throat I made gurgling moans and bobbed my head back and forth to pleasure the hot rod even more, hoping it would give me more hot cum.

The cum even dripped out of my nostrils as I gulped down more of it. But sadly Kachan's wonderful dick soon stopped the flow of semen and I pressed my lips against the flacid penis and pulled it out with a plop!

I played with the cum in my mouth. Letting my tongue stir the hot jizz as I smacked my lips content, like the whore I was. All it took for me to fall for Kachan's penis was one good fucking, I truly was a slut! And at last I swallowed the last of his fragrant cum.

"That was amazing! Kachan!" I sighed, laying down in the dirty bed. "Your cock is the best!"

"Your pussy is amazing Deku!" He told me, but his face turned grim as he looked at the cum that had splattered on his chest. "Did you have to cum on my chest?"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"

"This is why you are such a- " He stopped, his chest had begun to expand, like mine had.

Slowly Bakugo's chest started to expand and two large boobs formed, as if they were two balloons that were being inflated. The tits were a bit longer than mine, but not really bigger and not as round. His nipples also grew longer. At least an inch each, leaking drops of white liquid. Kachan fell to his knees and I could see how his ass expanded, as if it was being pumped full of air. He moaned and made an ahegao face as his ass expanded.

"MY ASSSSS! MY ASS IS BEING ENLARGED LIKE A FAT MEATY BALLOON!" He moaned.

Then his face changed to that of a girl. He still had his narrow eyes, but they got a bit bigger and his eyelashes got longer. His mouth got smaller. His face rounder and his cheekbones more feminine.

And while his whole body turned thicker and rounder his pussy was formed between his balls and his asshole. Two pink pussy lips formed with a small red clitoris. Bakugo had now turned into a girl too. And he was hot. His tits were not that big, not if you compared him to the other girls in class 1A. But his face was cute and his ass really thick. I wasted no time and plunged my dick inside his fresh pussy!

"Nooo! Deku! Don't f-f-fuck m-m-me! I-I'm not your b-b-bitch!" Kachan cried, his voice now that of a girl's. "I don't want your baby inside me!"

"But I do!" I chuckled. "I wanna fill Kachan's womb with all my sperms! So they can swim and impregnate your egg!"

"NOO! If you impregnate me with your jizz, I won't be able to-"

I shut him up by kissing him, shoving my tongue into his mouth and dominating his tongue like he did to mine before. I slammed my hips against his faster and faster, having our tits bounce around as we fucked. Like animals in heat!

His cum still leaked out of my pussy as I smashed his tight bitch snatch. My balls slapped against his enlarged ass. SMACH! SMACK! SMACK!

I hugged him tightly and made out even more aggressively as our mouths and tongues battled for control. My ass jiggled like pudding as my hips smashed into his, making us both moan into each others mouths. Drool and saliva dripped and leaked for our mouths as our naughty kiss kept going. His virgin pussy squeezed my dick tighter and tighter as we both approached climax.

"Deehkuh!" Kachan moaned while our lips were linked. "Ih neehd youhrh chumh inshidh meh! Makhe mhe preghersh! Ahhhh!"

I ended the kiss.

"Maybe I won't!?" I threatened him.

"What!?"

"I won't cum inside you!"

"YOU MUST!" His girly voice called out in desperation. "YOU MUST PLANT YOUR THICK SEED IN ME! YOU MUST MAKE FILL VIRGIN FUCKHOLE WITH YOUR FERTILE CUME! YOU MUST! PLEASE MIDORIA!"

"Fine!" I reassured her. "GET PREGGERS WITH MY CHILD YOU VIRGIN BITCH!"

"YEEEEESSSS! IMPREGNATE THIS FERTILE BITCH PUSSY WITH YOUR FUTA-SEED!"

I sank you futa cock balls deep and held firm. My cock erupted, just like hers had, and my hot semen flooded her wanting pussy. Load upon load of hot, oozing cum erupted into the futanari's starving vulva.

Kachan made high pitched moans as her pussy squeezed out all my sperm like the greedy little cunt she was. Sadly, my cum was too thick for her tight virgin pussy, so once the fuckhole was fully filled, the rest of the semen gushed out of the snatch and unto the bed. Leaving a puddle of sticky, goopy manseed.

I pulled my cock out of Kachan's cunt, allowing the rest of the cum to exit the oozing onahole. I crawled next to Kachan and kissed her.

"We might both be pregnant now!" I told the newly turned futanari.

"What about school?" She asked between gasps for air. I kissed her again.

"We can worry about that tomorrow! Let's just snuggle for now!" I embraced the blonde hottie and she embraced me in turn.

"This doesn't mean I like you or anything…" She muttered, hugging me closer.

"I know…" I chuckled.

We soon fell asleep on the cum covered bed, letting all the questions and worries wait until the next day…

* * *

**JellalRaven: **

**And that is how Deku and Bakugo turned into futanaris! This story will not be updated as much as the other futa stories I am writing as I really don't have time at the moment! But like/ favorite/ review the story so I know people like it.**

**Next time, a girl joins in and teaches the boy about lingerie!?**


	2. Chapter 2: Plus Futa

**My Futa Academia **

**Chapter 2: **

**Plus Futa!**

**Deku and Bakugo**

By: VisionFox

* * *

**Deku's POV**

"T-this is the n-new me…" I said, I was blushing so much my face was burning red. Me and Ka-chan were both standing in front of the class, dressed in girls uniforms, introducing us in our new forms.

"Just get used to it you idiots and I better not find any of you guys checking me out! I'm looking at you Mineta! I'll fucking break you if I catch you looking at me!" Bakugo growled, she puffed out her chest, making her boobs jiggle. I could already feel all the guys staring at me and worse, all the girls were staring at me too.

"Wow, so they really did change gender because of a quirk!?" Kirishima looked at us in awe.

"Damn, the look so good! I bet they are the biggest in the class now~!" Mineta chuckled, his cheeks growing red as his perverted eyes inspected every inch of our new bodies. Now I knew how the girls felt every time he did something perverted.

"I think they look good, it'll be fun to have more girls in the class!" Uraraka said, smiling at us.

"This is a rare phenomena, but they are still the same Midoriya and Bakugo." Aizawa Sensei told the class.

Once the class had calmed down, everything seemed to go back to normal, sort of. During lunch the girls and guys swarmed us and asked all kinds of questions. Bra size, if we had our period yet, if we still liked girls and so many more questions. I wasn't used to all the attention.

"Do you have any other clothes? I mean, girl clothes?" Uraraka asked us.

"No… I can still use some of my clothes. But with these…" I made my tits bounce a little. "None of my shirts fits… And they are really starting to hurt my back…"

"Then we better go shopping on Sunday!" Ashido said. "We can all go and help you pick out some great clothes!"

"That is a great idea. We can make a whole day out of it! We can get some other stuff while we're in town as well!" Momo said.

"Oh! I know this amazing little owl cafe not far from the station!" Toru said.

Soon enough all the girls were planning for the Sunday outing, all happily talking and laughing, treating me and Ka-chan like proper girls. It felt nice, knowing my friends still accepted me even after I had undergone such a fundamental change.

Ka-chan was blushing the entire time. He didn't' object to anything, but he- I MEAN SHE, she… Oh, it will take some time getting used to calling Ka-chan she… Ahh! Anyway…

Ka-chan agreed to everything the girls proposed. But something wasn't right. Ka-chan was tense, on edge. It wasn't until we went back to our new dorm that she explained what had happened.

"I'll kill you if you laugh…" She muttered.

We had locked ourselves in my room, we were now dressed in nothing but plain, oversized T-shirts that the school had provided.

"I won't laugh!" I assured the hot blonde.

"I got an erection…"

"What?"

"I got an erection as we talked to the girls, there I said it! Happy now?! It was so awkward! I was so scared that they were gonna find out..."

Our classmates knew me and Ka-chan had changed genders, but they didn't know we were futanari. Only the teachers and Recovery Girl knew of our situation, they had also told us to wait with telling the class as we didn't know if it was permanent or if we could make others futanari too, like I had done with Ka-chan.

"I'm here for you, you know that, right?" I told the flustered Ka-chan.

"D-d-don't act so l-l-lovey dovey! It's creeps me out…" She said so, but she was smiling happily, and her cock was at half mast as well.

"Want me to take care of that for you?" I asked Ka-chan, as my fingers teased the tip of her cock.

"I'm gonna rock your world, you horny bitch!" Bakugo then flipped me over and shoved her cock inside my ass, my was was so loose from all the times we had done anal that we no longer needed any lube.

"Straight for the ass, huh? You must be hornier than- AHHHOOOO~!"

Bakugo thrusted her hips like a wild beast, slamming her hips against my ass, SHMACK, SHMACK, SHMACK! She was thrusting her large futa cock so deep inside my ass I feared it would reach my stomach. Her large balls smacked against my tummy as she rammed my ass.

"AOHHH~! AOOOHH~! AOHHH~! MY ASS~! MY ASS~! YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE MY ASS~!" I moaned, overjoyed that Ka-chan made love to my ass. The throbbing cock was launched in and out of my ass while my pussy squirted cum all over my bed. Now and again Ka-chan would slap my ass, making me moan even louder than before. SLAPP! SLAPP! SLAPP!

"I'm cumming~! Fuck~! I'm cumming Deku~! I'm gonna send my load up your fat bitch ass~!" Ka-chan moaned.

"Yeeeeesss~! Fill me up~! Fill my ass with your hot, sticky futa semen~!"

Bakugo's cock throbbed more eretically and as she made one last thrust to plant her cock as deep inside me as possible, she climaxed. A massive load of thick cum was sent right up my thick ass, it was enough to make me climax on my own. My cock shot out a thick load while my pussy squirted one last time. Ka-chan grabbed my tits and started to play with them, teaseing my nippleas as she emptied her balls inside my ass.

"That was great, Deku~!" Ka-chan whispered in my ear.

"Yeah~ I can feel your sperm inside my ass… It's so hot~!"

We snuggled for a bit, before we fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**On The Following Sunday… **

"I think this one would look great at you, Deku!" Uraraka said, holding up a green blouse.

"I don't know… I'm not used to buying clothes like this…"

"Don't worry, I know this must be very odd and new, but I'll help you! So don't worry, okay!" Uraraka made me calm down a bit. I was so happy she was my friend.

All the girls had gone with us to the shopping mall to find new clothes and other important stuff. Ka-chan and I barely survived the trip to the pharmacy to get pads, Ka-chan almost ran away because she was so embarrassed. Luckily I made her calm down and the other girls explained everything we needed to know.

"You still need some new underwear too…" Uraraka muttered as we searched for clothes.

"Can't I just use what I have?" I asked, feeling my cheeks start to burn.

"No! You need proper lingerie, don't worry, you're gonna love this!" Uraraka took my hand and dragged me to the nearest lingerie store.

Looking at lingerie wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. In all honesty, it was really fun. But I almost lost my mind when I found All Might lingerie with his face on it. I didn't know if I should have laughed or cried. Uraraka made sure we found some good bras and panties. Most of what we found was green, but really sexy.

"I'm so happy you feel comfortable around me, Deku." Uraraka told me. "It's nice that you act so natural around me and rely on me. I'm happy you trust me like this."

"Oh, no! You're amazing Uraraka! You and everyone accepted me and Ka-chan, even when it was such a sudden change… You're a wonderful person. I'm happy your my friend."

After a while I decided to try on some of the bras. Uraraka wanted to look some more, so I made my way to a stall where I could try on the clothes in peace. But when I opened the door I was met with an unusual sight…

"K-Ka-chan…"

"Oh… Eeehhh!"

Ka-chan was sitting in the stall, shoving her fingers inside her dripping pussy, her other hand was playing with her massive tit. Her cock was fully erect and dripping with precum. She stopped masturbating when she saw me and quickly pulled me inside the stall.

"Wha! Wait, Ka-chan! What are-"

"Shut up! I can't hold back anymore!" Ka-chan heavy breathing and bloodshot eyes made me worry for a bit. What was about to happen.

Ka-chan then pulled my down my pants and my underwear, exposing my clean shaven pussy. She then rammed her erect cock inside my willing pussy. One thrust was enough for her to reach all the way to my cervix.

"Don't make a sound, we can get in real trouble if someone finds us!" Ka-chan moaned in my ear, she enjoyed this. Fucking me in a public place, shoving her massive futa cock inside my pussy, reaching through my cervix and entering my womb. Ka-chan hugged my body from behind as she thrusted her hips as fast as she could, slamming her hips against my ass, making slapping noises as she fucked me.

"C-calm down… Someone might hear us… Mmmmmm..." It felt too good. Having my pussy rammed by Ka-chan's burly dick, anticipating her climax and the huge amount of semen that would flood my womb. She had to cum inside me, we couldn't let the semen stain the floor or our clothes. Either I accepted every drop of her cum inside my pussy or I made sure to put her dick in my mouth and drink all her semen.

"Shit… Your pussy is too good… I really needed this, ohhhhh~! I'm gonna fill you up with my cock juice, Deku, you better accept every drop~" Ka-chan moaned, grabbing my tits, squeezing them like her life depended on it.

I grabbed my own cock, that had gotten erect and swollen as Ka-chan fucked me. I jerked my own cock furiously as my pussy was squirting all over the floor. So much for not staining the floor. Ka-chan was nibbling on my neck, licking me as she ploughed my damp cunt.

"Fuck~! I'm cumming, Deku~ Your pussy is so tight~ I'm gonna blow my load inside your cunt~!"

"N-no! You can't Ka-chan! Not inside, let me suck your cock instead!" If she actually came inside I might end up pregnant, I wasn't on the pill and it was the dangerous part of the month. "Just let me suck it…"

"F-fine, j-just hurry!"

Ka-chan pulled her throbbing cock out of my dripping cunt and I got to work. I swallowed her entire shaft, letting it slide down my throat, her cock was vibrating and throbbing as I bobbed my head back and forth. Sucking and licking the shaft only made me hornier.

"CUMMING~! I'M… CUMMIIIIIIIING~~~!" Ka-chan moaned.

"Deku, I found some nice bras I think you'll like." It was Uraraka, she was opening the door.

"MMMHHHH!" I groaned as Ka-chan pushed her cock deeper down my throat.

"I hope you don't mind I just wanted to- What the…"

I quickly pulled Ka-chan's cock out of my mouth and turned to Uraraka.

"This isn't… I mean… Ehhh." I didn't know what to say, it wasn't like I could say she wasn't seeing what she was seeing.

"CUMMING~" Bakugo moaned, she had reached climax. The load that shot out of her cock was thick and potent. But it didn't go down my throat or inside my pussy, instead it landed all over my face. The oozing sperm splattered all over my face, it was a typical bukkake situation, there was so much semen in my face I could barely see.

Uraraka joined us in the stall and closed the door behind her. Her hands were shaking.

"Emm… I… I just… Can I possibly… Join you guys?" She asked us, her cheeks bright red. It was then I noticed that her legs were wet, a fragrant liquid was running down her legs. Her pussy was leaking cum…

Ka-chan and I exchanged one look and nodded in agreement.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**VisionFox**:

**That's chapter 2! It took some time, but here it is! Next chapter is a threesome! Look forward to it! **


	3. Chapter 3: Uravity Gets Smashed

**My Futa Academia**

**Chapter 3:**

**Uravity Gets Smashed**

**Deku, Bakugo & Ochaco**

By: VisionFox

* * *

**Deku's POV**

"Yes~! That's it Ururaka~! My dick feels so good when you stroke it like that~! Ohhhh~!" I moaned, having Uraraka lick and stroke my dick felt amazing, her tongue was so playful and her hands so soft.

Me, Kacchan and Uraraka were stuffed inside the dressing room. Uraraka was down on her knees, jerking both mine and Kacchan's cock, licking and sucking on both as she pleasured us.

"Shit~! Didn't know this girl was such a slut~!" Kacchan sighed. "Her technique is amazing… Shit, I might cum soon~!"

"Me too~! I'm gonna cum all over Uraraka~! Hhaaaaaa~!" I moaned.

Uraraka then suddenly squeezed our cocks, hard enough to make both of us squeal and prevent us from cumming. For a second I feared someone was going to hear us.

"You can't blow your loads already~! You need to let me enjoy it first~!" She purred, her eyes filled with lust. "I havn't had a good fuck in so long~! And you two are so cute, how could I just let you cum without enjoying myself first~!?"

Uraraka put my cock in her mouth, her soft lips pressing against my shaft as she bobbed her head back and forth, covering my hung dick with her saliva. Her warm mouth and slippery tongue felt great against my throbbing shaft. The feeling of her tongue flicking against my tip made me lose strength in my legs.

"Ahhh~! Your blowjob is amazing, Uraraka~!" I moaned, trying to stay as quiet as possible, I was really scared that we would be found out by someone.

"Hey, Deku!" Kacchan pulled me into a sloppy kiss, the aggressive futanari dominating my tongue with her own. As our lips smashed together I could feel my pussy drip with cum, I was such a pervert. Having my cock sucked by Uraraka and being dominated by Kacchan was enough to get me horny as fuck.

As our saliva mixed, Kacchan let her fingers find their way to my plump ass. Slowly her fingers entered my anus, spreading my asshole as they teased me. She pushed her strong fingers in and out of my ass, while kissing me with such lustful passion, my heart started to beat like a drum.

I loved having sex in a dressing room, where I could be caught at any time. Having my ass teased by Kacchan as she kissed me made me happy and made my hormones go crazy.

"Mmmmhhh~!" I moaned, moving my own hand down Kacchan's back until I reached her round ass. I fondled her thick asscheek for a bit, before I reached inside her panties and started to finger her pussy and ass.

"Mmhh~! Mmmmm~" Kacchan moaned, pushing her fingers even deeper inside my ass. She moved them around faster and faster, sucking on my tongue as she did.

"Kaaachaaan~!" I moaned, my pussy squirting cum all over the floor.

"Mmmhh~! Deku's coooock~! Bakugo coooock~!" Uraraka panted, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, Uraraka making a sexy ahegao face as she drooled all over our futa dicks.

"Fuck~! I'm cumming~!" I sighed. "My balls and cock wants to cum~! Uraraka, please let me cuuum~!"

"Fuck~! Fuck~! I can't cum before Deku~! Damn~! It feels too goooood~!" Kacchan groaned, her fingers digging even deeper inside my ass, she was even bold enough to slide her whole hand up my ass.

"Ahhhh~!" I moaned, putting my free hand over my mouth to stop myself from making loud moans.

"Fine, you can cum~" Uraraka giggled. "Make sure to get it all in my mouth~! I don't want to leave a massive mess! Deku has already squirted all over the floor, so make sure you get it all in my mouth!"

Uraraka finally let go off our dicks and quickly rubbed our cocks with her hands, smearing her saliva and our precum all over our rigid shafts. Neither me nor Kacchan could hold it in, I could feel my balls clench and my whole lower body spasmed. My cock twitched one last time, before the geyser of cum shot out of my pervy cock. Kacchan's cock did the same. We were both trembling as we aimed our cocks at Uraraka's mouth.

Ropes of thick, smelly cum landed in Uraraka's cute face. Both me and Kacchan splattered our cum on our classmate's face, happily giggling as we did. Only a bit of the cum actually went in her mouth, but what little we did flood her mouth with was quickly swallowed by the cum hungry Heroine.

"CYUUUUM~~!" She cooed, lapping up the cum we splashed on her face. After she licked her lips and fingers clean of the oozing goo, she got back up and pulled down her panties. "I hope you are ready for round two~!" She said bending over and exposing her cute bubble butt to us. She spread her ass and shaked her hips. "Come ooooon~! We all wanna do it~!"

Kacchan and I didn't hesitate. I took the front, Kacchan the back. Kacchan grabbed Uraraka's leg and raised it up so that her ass and pussy were properly exposed. I ripped off her skirt and guided my throbbing cock towards her dripping cunt.

"Don't worry about condoms, I'm on the pill!" She told us, grabbing my cock and rubbing my tip against her swollen clit. "Lets have some fun~!"

I slowly entered Uraraka's tight pussy, her wet pussy walls welcoming my thick girth, sucking me in, until my full length had been planted inside her.

"Haaa~! Deku's cock~!" She moaned, putting her arms around my neck, looking me right in the eyes. She opened her mouth and stretched out her tongue. "Kiss~!" She whined.

I pressed my lips against hers, in response, she wrapped her legs around my waist, her weight making sure I could not pull out. As the two of us made out, making smacking and sloppy noises, Kacchan plugged Uraraka's ass with her fat futa dick.

"Hiii~~!" Uraraka hissed. "Not all at once! It's my first time!"

"Ha! Then you better get used to it! Your fat ass will take the shape of my cock, I am going to fill you with so much cum that you can never clean it all out! You will be leaking cum for weeks!" And with one last thrust, Kacchan rammed her girthy dick all the way to its base, making Uraraka's whole body tremble in response.

"Kacchan~! I can feel your cock~!" I moaned. "I can feel your cock inside Uraraka~! Her warm pussy is so tight~!"

Kacchan and I had our way with Uraraka. We thristed our cocks inside her, her pussy and ass hugging our cocks tightly as we fucked her. All three of us squirted as we indulge in Uraraka's body. Our pussies covered the floor in pussy juice.

"Fuck~! Being DPed by such fat, long cocks is making my body feel so good~!" Uraraka moaned. "I can't live without this~! Fuck me~! Fuck me more~! Fill me with your futa cum~~!"

"Fuck, her ass is getting tighter~!" Kacchan groaned. "I can't hold it back! My cock, it's cumming~~! Ahhhh~!"

"Me too~! Me too~! I'm… Cumming~~!"

At the same time, both Kacchan and I released our white hot semen inside Uraraka's body, pumping her holes full of our potent futa cum. I could feel my cock spasm and twitch inside Uraraka, her pussy folds rubbing against my cock as I painted her cunt pure white.

"Fuck~! So much cum~! How am I meant to get home without leaking sperm everywhere~?" She laughed, hugging me closely, making our tits smash together. "I love this~! Feeling warm cum fills my holes as two massive futa cocks plug me up like some common whore~! I love your cocks~!"

Kacchan grabbed her bag, pulled something out of it. She then pulled her cock out of Uraraka before jamming something inside her ass.

"Hyoooo~~!" Uraraka gasped, her whole body shuddering. "My ass~!"

"If you don't want to leak semen everywhere, having your ass and pussy plugged by dildos should stop that from happening, right!" Kacchan spanked Uraraka's perfectly rounded ass.

"You brought dildos?" I asked. "You are such a perv~!" I chuckled.

Kacchan walked up to me and jammed a butt plug in my ass. "Shut up, Deku!" She then kissed me, only to jam a ten inch dildo inside my vagina.

"Ooooh~! So rough~!" I purred. "I like it when you play rough, Kacchan~!"

"Tsh! Whatever… We should hurry up and go. I really don't want anyone to see us having sex in a dressing room! Plug her pussy and let's go!"

I pulled my half flaccid cock out of Uraraka and quickly jammed a long dildo inside her pussy, the dildo came with a strap that you put around your waist to make sure the dildo stayed inside your pussy even if you walked or ran, making sure not a single drop of cum leaked out of Uraraka's cock loving cunt.

We all got dressed, checked to see that no one saw us and sneaked out of the store. No one knew we had just had an amazing threesome in one of the dressing rooms.

We laughed and joked about the whole thing as we spent the rest of the day doing some real shopping and simply enjoyed each other's company. But as the day went on I could have sworn Uraraka was changing. Her tits seemed to grow by the hour and she started walking funny, as if something made it hard for her to walk.

* * *

**Uraraka's POV **

I noticed how Deku was watching me. She seemed worried about me. She must have noticed the changes that were happening to my body. My tits and ass had grown ever since we left the dressing room. By now I feared my clothes would burts if my tits grew any more. I must have gone from a C-cup to a full on E-cup. My tits had gotten so soft and bouncy. I liked it, but I was afraid that the growth would never stop.

But the thing that worried me most was what had happened to my clit. It had grown too. It had grown into a fully functioning futanari cock, with matching balls that were barely covered by my panties. If I had to run or if I slipped, my newly grown genitalia would fall out for everyone to see.

The dildo and butt plug wasn't making things better. They were both vibrating. Bakugo's idea of a joke. I was getting wet and horny. I could feel my pussy juice drip down my legs. Because of the vibrators, my new cock was getting all excited, I could feel the blood rushing to the newly grown dick. If I didn't calm down I would soon have a full on erection.

But even as the situation only got worse and worse, I couldn't help but feel excited and happy. Having sex with Deku and Bakugo was amazing. And now I even had my own cock, I could even produce sperm. I was honestly looking forward to what was going to happen next.

I took Deku's hand and leaned in so I could whisper in her ear.

"We need to leave the mall~! We have a new issue to deal with~!" I guided Deku's hand to my crotch, letting her touch my semi erect dick.

Deku nodded, a smile formed on her face.

"Yeah! Let's take care of that~!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**VisionFox**:

**And that is chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! Next time all three futanari will enjoy an amazing orgy! **

**Until next time! **

**VisionFox out! **


	4. Chapter 4: Holding Out For A Futa

**My Futa Academia**

**Chapter 4:**

**Holding Out For A Futa**

**Deku, Bakugo & ****Ochaco**

By: VisionFox

* * *

**Ururaka's POV **

"Deku~! Can't we just go home? Having sex here is…"

"Don't worry, Ururaka-chan~! Just stay quiet and no one will notice us~!" Deka pressed her fingers against my damp påanties and rubbed my wet pussy lips, making jolts of pleasure ravish my body.

I had gotten a lot more sensitive after the transformation. My new cock and balls were just as big as Deku's and Bakugo's. I was horny and I needed someone to satisfy me, at once. My hung cock was throbbing as Deku massaged my pussy. Bakugo was on her knees jerking off my dick with her rough hand.

"Damn, she is one perverted slut! Getting a hard-on in the mall~! Everyone watching you, wondering why you walked so weird~! Wondering if you were hiding something between your legs~! Some kind of weapon maybe~?" Bakugo teased me, right before she kissed my swollen cock head.

Unlike her hands, Bakugo's lips were soft and gentle, making my cock go crazy as she pressed her lips against it, flicking her tongue all over the tip. The blonde bombshell then grabbed my newly grown balls and began fondling them, playing with them as she enjoyed my cock's tip.

I could feel how I was leaking pre cum already. Having Bakugo tease my cock only made me hornier. My pussy and cock needed to be satisfied. I needed to fuck and be fucked!

"Deekuuu~! My pussy is all wet~! I don't care anymore! Fuck me, Deku~! Fuck me raw with that futa dick of yours~! I want your thick white seed inside me~!"

Deku slipped my panties to the side, exposing my dripping wet pussy and pushed her massive cock against my virgin cunt, rubbing her tip against my slippery pussy lips.

"Kacchan, how about it? Wanna have some fun with us~? Wanna take Ururaka's virginity?" Deku grabbed my cock and smacked it in Bakugo's face, one time, two times, three…

Bakugo didn't yell or scream or curse, she blushed, like a horny virgin. The hot blonde then got back on her feet and turned her ass towards me, pulling her panties to the side and exposing her dripping pink pussy.

"My ass is off limits for you!" She hissed. "But… I don't mind if you fuck me in my vagina…"

As Deku teased my pussy, I grabbed Bakugo's ass and pulled her closer to me, rubbing my cock against her thick ass.

"Fine~! I'll fuck your loose cunt and you will love it~!" I guided my cock towards Bakugo's pussy and rammed it in, I refused to hold myself back, I was going to break her tight cunt and fill her with my virgin seed.

"Hiii~!" Bakugo squealed as I pushed my entire shaft inside her. "N-not all at once!" She begged. "Shiiit~! Your cock is thicker than Deku's~! Ohhhh~! It's reaching so far in~!"

"Fuck, you're so tight Bakugo~! Your pussy is sucking me in, I think it wants me to enter your womb~!" I gasped, my cock was knocking on Bakugo's womb. I then got hit with a terrifying realization. "Bakugo, are you on the pill?"

"Y-yes! W-why wouldn't I be!? As if I would want to be the mother of Deku's bastard!" Bakugo's pussy tightened around my cock as she ranted.

"We fuck like rabbits every day~!" Deku chuckled, her hand slipping under my bra and grabbing one of my boobs, molesting me as she pumped my pussy with her fat cock. "If we didn't take the pill, we would both be pregnant already~!"

"A-are you o-on the pill, Uraraka~?" Bakugo asked me as I grabbed her arms, fucking her like the bitch she was.

"N-no…" I confessed. "If Deku cums inside me, I will most likely have her baby."

I could feel Deku's large shaft grow inside me. The idea of getting me pregnant must have made her even hornier. Her long shaft reached all the way to my womb and penetrated my cervix, rubbing in and out of my baby chamber as her fat balls slapped against my groin.

"It's a risky day then~?" Deku asked me, teasing my erect nipple. "If I cum inside you now, you'll get pregnant with my baby~?"

"Yes~! It's a really risky day~! My virgin body loves hot cyum~! If even one drop of cum enters me, I'll become pregnant for sure~! The sperm will gravitate towards my egg and fertilize it, making me a mama~!"

"Deku~!" Bakugo moaned. "You have to pull out of her~! If you get her pregnant, she'll have to leave school~! And we don't have the money to raise a child~! Ohhhh~! That's it Uraraka~! My G-spot~! Fuck my pussy feels great~! It can't get enough of your virgin dick~!"

Hearing the smacking noises of our asses slapping together and the wet, squirting noises as my dick was jammed inside her cock loving cunt, made me feel elated. I was so happy I could fuck Bakugo. I wanted to fill her pussy with my seed, I didn't care if she could get pregnant. I just wanted to empty my balls inside her and make her call out my name as I did. I wanted to see my sperm seep out of Bakugo's cum stuffed cunt as Deku and I splashed our loads in her face, marking her as our own private onahole!

"Ahhh~! Ahh~! Ahhh~! My cunt~! My cunt~! Your cock is messing up my cunt~! My mind is going blank! I can't even… Ahhhh~!" Bakugo moaned.

"She is too loud!" Deku told me. "Stuff this in her mouth to shut her up!" Deku handed me one of the tops we had bought earlier.

I did as Deku asked and stuffed Bakugo's mouth with the top. The cock loving girl still moaned, but at least she wasn't as loud as before. If anyone found us fucking in a furniture store, we would all be in big trouble. The room we were in was closed off for repairs, but the furniture they sold was still there.

"I can't believe I'm getting impregnated in public~!" I sighed. "Make sure to cum inside me, Deku~! I want my pussy to taste your hot jizz~!"

"Ururaka~! My dick~! My dick is being squeezed by your tight pussy~! I… I can't pull out~! Ohhh~!"

"MMMMMMHHHH~!" Bakugo moaned as I rammed my dick inside her greedy cunt, making her squirt and moan as my cock made her pussy take its shape. The hot blonde refused to let go of my dick, sucking on it as if her life depended on it. Feeling her ass slam into my hips as I plowed her made me even more horny, I wanted to fill her up, I wanted to pour all my fresh futanari seed inside Bakugo and make her mine, just like Deku was making me hers.

"Harder~! Harder~!" I begged Deku. "You're messing up my pussy~! Ooooo~! I love you Deku, I love that thick futa cock of yours~! I love everything about you, DEKUUUU~!" I climaxed, my pussy clenched around the thick shaft and I could feel my pussy juice squirt all over the floor.

"Uraraka, your pussy… I… Haaa~! I can't hold back any more~! I'm cumming~! Hiii~!" Deku wrapped her arms around me, grabbed onto my boobs and with one last thrust planted her cock as deep as she could, before she let out all her warm, sticky seed inside my virgin cunt.

The thick baby cream filled me up in no time. I could feel my egg being violated and fertilized, I knew what was happening and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I didn't even want to stop it; I loved the feeling of millions of sperms swimming inside me, desperate to find my egg and make me pregnant.

"Ohhh~! Your cum is filling my womb! Your seed is so warm~! I luuuv iit~!"

Feeling my womb being blasted full of futa semen made my head spin, the sensation of being fucked and impregnated by the person you loved as you fucked a hot bombshell was beyond description. I was in Heaven and I had no intentions of leaving.

* * *

**Bakugo's POV **

I could feel something happening with my body. I was sure I was on the pill, I was sure today was not a risky day. But even so, I felt my body start to heat up, I could feel my womb and ovaries work against my will. I was ovulating, I was getting ready to be impregnated by Uraraka's fat cock!

"MMMMHHMMM~~!" I tried to scream, but the damn top was stuck in my mouth and I couldnät get it out. Uraraka was still holding my arms and after being fucked so much I had lost all my strength in my arms and legs, I could barely stand at the moment.

All I could do was accept the fact and let Uraraka climax inside me, tainting my womb and pussy with her virgin seed. But then I got an Idea. If I were to have Uraraka's baby and she were to have Deku's bastard, that meant that Deku would have to be bred by me! Deku was meant to be the mother of _my _child!

The thought of Deku being pregnant with my child, her stomach all swollen and sexy, sent me over the edge. My pussy convulsed and I had the most powerful orgasm in my life.

"HMMMMMMMMMM~!" I screamed as my pussy squeezed around Uraraka's fat member, sending wave after wave of pure pleasure through my sexy body. My tits, my ass, my pussy, every part of my body was insanely hot and my mind was corrupted by the wonderful pleasure.

I didn't listen to Uraraka or Deku anymore. I just focused on the massive load that Uraraka unleashed inside me. The warm jizz filling every inch of my cum craving cunt. The hot sperm heading for my egg. I could feel it, I could feel my egg accepting the sperm. And as it was being fertilized, my pussy squirted a stream of cum, as if I was pissing.

My body spasmed as I was being impregnated by Uraraka. Her fat balls sent so much sperm that my pussy couldn't contain it all, so much cum leaked out of my pussy and onto the floor. But I just continued to cum, nothing else mattered. I was going to be a mother.

And after Uraraka was done and had pulled her cock out of my messed up cunt, the sexy brunette pulled me into a wet, sloppy kiss.

"I'll take responsibility!" She assured me, her kind eyes making my heart flutter.

"Hehehe! You better~!" I chuckled, shoving my tongue deep into her mouth, gesturing for Deku to come join us. The green-haired bitch fondled my tits and moaned in my ear, telling me how much she loved me.

_I don't care if I get pregnant, as long as they are with me! As long as I can have sex with them! I don't care what happens! _

We quickly washed up and snuck out of the mall. Giggling and joking as we headed to our dorm to fuck some more. Not knowing that someone had been watching us the entire time…

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**VisionFox**:

**And that is chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be focused on another character! Someone who is perfect for ****Exhibitionism! **

**Check out my other stories! Follow for more stories like this one! **

**Until next time! **

**VisionFox out! **


End file.
